Prince of Hyrule
by dannrache117
Summary: 3 years ago, the prince of Hyrule had disappeared without a trace, all hope to find the prince was lost. But 3 years after, news of the prince had sparked up again. Detectives from Ordon vigilantly trying to find him, within them is a young Sheikah who had proved to be smarter than his age. Shink boyxboy fanfic .


**Prologue**

I t was in the middle of summer, humid and hot , the heat causing many to fall asleep and sweat profusely.

Although the air condition was on, and turned down to 19 degrees. It still didn't prevent sweat from dropping continuously from the pores of a police man. Perhaps his work was stressful, nervousness had overwhelmed his sweat glands, which ever the cause of the reason, the weather that day did not help one bit.

The cell phone next on his office table rang. Sighing , he put down all the paperwork he was sorting through to answer the phone. This was ridiculous, this was the 30th call he had for today, and it wasn't even 10:00 in the morning yet, it could probably another cal that did not even need the police's attention, the last call was a woman complaining about her neighbour's singing, asking something as unreasonable as to put her neighbour in prison just for bad singing and disturbance, of course he would still need to dispatch a few officers to deal with her problem, no matter how trivial.

"911 police service, what is your emergency?" ironically, He said it without an ounce of urgency in his voice.

"h...hello?" It was a voice of an adolescent, an adolescent boy, spoken low, like a whisper, yet something about the voice, seemed so familiar.

the officer almost laughed, what petty pranks are those bored teenage brats going to pull today?

"Sir what is your emergency?" impatience evident

"Please.. please you have to help me, they're coming after me, I-" His voice was shaking, it sounded like he hadn't spoken for quite sometime

"Sir please specify your identity and your location, we will dispatch a team as fast as possible."

" Please, I don't know where I am, M...My name is Lin-" at the other side of the phone, the boy gasped as there was a pounding, and angry muffled shouts on the door. "oh no nononono... Please trace the call, I don't know WHERE I A-!" there was a gasp, then a loud screeching noise as the phone fell from the boy's hand and connected with t he ground.

At this point, the officer was rooted on his chair, sweat dripping even faster as he listened to the series of muffled noises. Although it wasn't clear, the officer could make out screaming from the boy, he was begging and wailing, but it stopped abruptly after 3 slaps were sounded, reduced to pitiful sobs and coughs.

It took him by surprise as sounds of shoes clacking on the floor resounded around, then a foreign gruff voice intruded the momentary silence. " Well, who had grown up? Quite brave ,are you not? " A mocking chuckle resonated gruffly ." Who's a big boy calling the police?" a loud whimper from the boy, then he fell back sobbing.

" Well isn't that rude boy?" it continued, " looks like you haven't said goodbye! Didn't daddy teach you manners now?" the officer hadn't realised there was a whole group of people, until there was a group chuckle.

Then a yelp, and the friction between floor and fabric, as the sobbing got louder and louder on the phone, he figured they were dragging the boy towards the mic of the phone. The officer stayed rooted in spot, obviously this was no prank call, but the fear from the boy was able to radiate from the single phone call, stunning the lone figure listening to it.

The voice continued. "Now, say goodbye and promise you will never call again.", The boy grunted and panted, the officer could almost visualize the tears streaming down his cheeks. Slowly the boy began, " h...help me..."

Another yelp from the boy. Then nothing...

The officer numbly put down the phone. Of all his years of working as an officer, he had received pranks, blackmails and empty threats, but he had never quite dealt with something so sensitive and fragile.

He hit a button underneath his table, clearing his throat in front of his mouth piece hooked to his head, "Reporting to Government Headquarters, Detectives, ya'll have to come and hear this, it is urgent, I think, we have just found the missing prince of Hyrule."

* * *

 _ **.:CHAPTER ONE:.**_

"Mornin' Sheik." Fado greeted, eyes glued to a piece of document then sipping coffee. He hadn't shaved for awhile, and it was obvious from the stubble that were sticking out here and there unevenly.

"Mornin' are the coffee packs gone already?" Sheik yawned from while setting his bag down in front of Fado, simultaneously turning on his laptop computer.

"Nahh, you got lucky today boy, there is one pack left." from his breast pocket, Fado took out a packet and handed it to Sheik, and he gratefully accepted it. Gesturing towards Fado with packet on hand, " Thank you for saving this for me."

"No problems kid." Then he returned to studying whatever document he was on.

Sheik walked to the coffee room, it was a mess, the trash was overflowing with wrappers and paper cups, dried up spilled coffee on the counter, tissues on the floor, and cupboards opened half way. It was the norm, everyone was rushing and busy arranging documents to find someone to clean up, everyone worked overnight, if not slept in the office overnight, therefore the musky smell wafting through the room.

Sheik trudged through the room, grabbing a clean looking porcelain mug, emptying the contents of the packet into the container, then filled it with water. While stirring the contents, he ran combed his fingers through his pale blonde hair, combing through the knots. His hair touched the nape of his neck almost enough to tie a ponytail, he yawned again, then took the mug to his seat, and got ready for work.

"Mr Linebeck, have you got anything from the murder case from last week?" Sheik asked tiredly without looking up from his laptop, his fingers never stopped creating tickidy sounds from the keyboard. The blue light radiating from his computer made the dark circles under his eyes even more prominent.

"The autopsy from the body just arrived yesterday actually. "

"oh yeah?"

"the usual, bruises on left side of the face, strangle marks and a broken nose, signs of struggling and obviously strangled to death with the aid of hard breathing from a broken nose, it's no wonder he died so fast."

"Culprit?"

"overwhelmed by guilt, he confessed yesterday, now we're just checking if the chap really did it." Linebeck took a whiff of peppermint , attempting to wake himself up.

"Well at least you're making sure of it."

"mmhn" he acknowledged.

Sheik placed his hand on his forehead, soothing the incoming headache, rolling his thumbs and his index on the pressure points, the other hand scrolling through his e-mail.

It was a small office, Linebeck, Fado, Kafei, Darunia Karane, Pipit, Navi , Fi and Sheik. The most famous detectives of all Hyrule, for their success and speed in solving cases no matter how difficult, winning many government awards, having invited to many political parties (which they humbly turned down) and interviews always directed their way. The Big 9 , as media have named them. They were glorious bunch, famous, intelligent, humble, gifted. Many had their opinions of how they work. Big offices, organized documents and confidential information stashed neatly, a coffee room filled with different kinds of expansive coffee beans, an entire army of cleaners, gladly working under them.

They laugh at their fantasies. But they kept quiet about the single painful truth.

The females were all informants or secretaries, they rarely ever go on the field, unless absolutely necessary . Furthermore, they jokingly said that they didn't want to be mingled with 'boy cooties', therefore they mostly worked at home, 12 hours in front of a lap top or a desk top computer.

Speak of the devil.

A single ring of a phone broke through the silence in the dimly lit office. Sheik picked it up, letting it rest next to his ear, "Sheik speaking." it was Fi.

"Sir, i have received a phone call straight from the police station in Hyrule Fields, they desire your attention." the formalities Fi always insist to keep.

"Yes anything else?" Sheik typed a few more words, studying the details on the screen of his laptop.

"It's of great interest sir..."

Fado watched as Sheik suddenly ended the call, and scuffled his way towards the pile of files stacked together with the 'no no' magazines.

"Horny early in the morning young man?" Fado joked, earning a low chuckle from Darunia.

" No, we have to go to the Hyrule Fields station now." he pulled out a brown folder," And.. and tell Kakariko SWAT team to stand by." Sheik stared at the brown folder, smiling wildly as the old worn out folder stamped with abandoned" and a double stamp of "confidential". Excitement brimming wildly. Sheik pulled up the folder showing it to his colleagues, "Looks like this 3 year old case is not hopeless after all." Taking out a browning parchment, " Gentle men, we have found him."

###

All of them hurriedly locked down the office, hopped into Pipit's 8 seater car. sped off towards Hyrule Field's with anticipation in their hearts.

They arrived in less than 30 minutes, obviously Ppit had been speeding and ignoring most of the road signs, and he would not get penalties, his siren was on. The fairness of society they said.

A group of policemen looked over to the door at the same time. Eyes studying them, hovering over a single monitor.

"Detectives! I believe you have heard the news?" An older officer stood up extended a hand towards them.

"I'm Pipit, these are my colleagues, I believe you have something of our interest?" Pipit took his hand, smiling, " Please may we hear the recording?"

"Yes of course, but beware sirs, it is quite disturbing." The officer steeled his gaze, studying their expressions.

"We have been in the field for quite long, almost nothing would surprise us." Darunia spoke up finally in a long time, his huge belly bouncing as he straightened his back. Another officer turned the screen towards the open, cruising the cursor towards the play button. Then he clicked.

The voice recording only lasted 15 seconds at best, they repeated it at least a dozen times before they settled, a pregnant silence hovering about the atmosphere.

Deciding to break the silence, a chubby policemen asked ," What do you make of it sir?"

"Do not publicize this, we have to notify the royals as soon as possible, Sheik, Pipit, take a quick trip to Hyrule Castle, tell Queen Zelda and Lord Nohansen that their son, who had been lost for 3 years, that he is still alive."

###

It was the only holiday they had, a couple slept cosily in their king sized bed, satin drapes flowing gracefully in the early afternoon wind. A figure stirred awake, lifting her head up from a large muscular chest.

"It's been awhile we haven't slept like this." Queen Zelda looked over lovingly at her husband, rubbing circles around his chest, letting her soft golden locks spread on that surface, which belonged to her beloved.

Lord Daphnes Nohansen stirred awake at his wife's rubbing. " yes...Indeed love. " His eyes were still closed, fatigue pulling him under again, yet his hand insisted to hold her slender shoulders, his index twirling at her hair. It really has been a while that they had cuddled, and had a proper night's rest.

Zelda shot up from the bed, quickly grabbing a pillow and smacking her husband playfully with it. "We already skipped breakfast, it's unhealthy to skip lunch as well, sleepyhead." Zelda quickly straddled her husband's waist, smacking the pillow at her husband's face again, earning a tired groan.

"Com'on i know you're hungry!"Zelda giggled.

Before she could even process what had happened. She felt herself being flipped onto her back, she winced at the impact as she landed roughly on her back and onto the mattress. She looked up to see a wide awake and amused handsome face of her beloved, he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead then on her lips, a long and soft moment passed, they parted.

"Alright you little nymph, I'm awake." Zelda giggled petulantly as he pecked her on the cheeks before putting on his shirt and going to the washroom. Zelda's stomach had butterflies the whole entire time, her blush hidden by her snuggling tightly into the pillow, squealing to her hearts content. Yes, it's been awhile since she- they felt that way. They married at age 20, a political marriage, they always thought they would hate one another, that they swore they would never love each other,it was until 2 years later when they had their little prince was born, they started talking, and they eventually understood each other, as consideration blossomed, then their love for each other was realized, till this day they still felt like newly weds, their long marriage that lasted for 18 years.

Zelda shuffled at the contents of her wardrobe, finding formal yet comfortable clothes for the day. Her hand came upon something hard and cold. Pulling it out, she realized it was a rusty locket, that had been forgotten for awhile. Inside was a picture, a beautiful boy of age 6, celestial blonde hair that glimmered under the sun's kiss, wide innocent blue eyes glowed with a greenish hue, one tiny single smile that could bright up the entire twilight realm. _my baby boy, that is my baby boy._

That night, it was raining, pouring outside. The sky was illuminated by lightning , the thunder sang gloriously throughout the night. They had a huge fight with their prepubescent son, _rebellious stage_ as many experienced parents called it. However, the King and Queen, although experienced many issues with demanding politicians, were still immature towards the ways of a parent. All of them, screamed and yelled, losing complete control, until the young prince had dashed out of the study crying and fuming, then the two continued to argue the fact that they both didn't spend enough time disciplining their own offspring, pushing responsibilities, blaming each other. It was a dreadful, dreadful night. The first time the couple had spent the night sleeping separately.

Morning arrived, no matter how groggy, exhausted they were, both parents had the course of the whole night to think. Finally they had agreed to make peace with their son together, untied as a family, maybe go take the day off to make up again. Alas, their son was no where to be found in the castle. At first they waved it off, maybe he would return soon, maybe he too had ran away from the suffocating walls of sophistication and expectations from the castle. Yet he never did return after that, weeks after weeks, months after months, King and Queen set aside their nation's needs, dispatching soldiers and police to search for their beloved, all the way from Hyrule to the Terminian soil, with no result.

They had wept at their loss, the country had wept with them, as for almost a year, they did nothing to ensure the provisions , law and development of the country was stable, therefore, the country had fallen into despair for a year and a half, marking the darkest time of the century. The King and Queen had to move on, they implored the Kakariko government for aid and support, finally setting things to the right path.

3 years had passed, with nothing, no trace of their beloved child, no rumors floating across the breeze, no birds with a message, nothing. They had accepted the worst, that their child was accepted into the three golden goddesses' arms, living happily waiting for them to join him in paradise.

Queen Zelda held the locket to her bosom, saying a silent prayer wishing her son would receive it, knowing that papa, mama still loved him dearly. She jumped as large muscular arms hugged her from behind, chin rested on her head, gracing it with a gentle peck.

"Time to change sweet heart." King Daphness cupped both of his hands on her tiny ones, both of them staring into the picture of the locket, studying every detail of their baby boy.

The moment was cut short, as the double doors of their private chambers were thrown open. In normal situations, they would have reprimanded the butler, but the facial expression which was plastered onto the usual cold, unfeeling face of their servant took them by surprise.

"What is-" The King started.

"Two detectives from Ordon came to report sir, they have news about the prince!" , the King and Queen looked at each other, speedily changing into more formal clothing, and followed the servant towards the hall.

 **It's quite short i'd say, but that's about it for the first chapter:) I'll update as soon as possible.**


End file.
